This invention relates to novel continuous filament cabled yarn which after heatsetting is useful for making cut pile carpet which shows reduced foot traffic patterns, i.e., trackless carpet consists of two singles carpet yarns, both of which are tangled and contain substantially no twist (i.e. less than one turn of twist per 2.54 cm of singles yarn length) and. Presently, cabled continuous filament yarn that is used for making cut pile trackless carpet differs from that used for making saxony cut pile carpet in that it contains more cable twist and is textured in cabled yarn form. In commercial practice, the texturing of this yarn is accomplished by stuffer box and is coupled in-line with continuous heatsetting of the yarn using Superba.RTM. heatsetting equipment and conditions. More specifically, the yarn is fed through a stuffer box crimper with or without steam to compress the yarn. The yarn upon exiting the crimper is permitted to fall onto the endless stainless steel, perforated belt of the Suberba heatsetting machine in a wadded up, crimped form. The belt passes slowly and continuously through a long chamber filled with saturated steam, which in the case of nylon yarn, is maintained at a temperature of about 136.degree. C. The yarn, after passing through the chamber, is cooled in its wadded-up, crimped form and removed from the belt. The resulting textured yarn is ready for tufting of trackless carpet.
It would be highly desirable to reduce the cost of trackless carpet by providing a continuous filament cabled yarn which will develop texture during heatsetting without being first subjected to stuffer box crimping or other special mechanical crimping means.